OF/Día 8: De 3 a 3 y tiro porque me toca
Uh, qué corto quedó. Bueno, el tamaño no importa xD. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Disculpen la velocidad, pero es que edité un montón, se me borró y no me apetece repetirlo, por eso hoy lo haremos todo rápido. Esta vez la letra`` k´´ tienen el link a lo que pasó ayer Día 7: Ser líder tres días es un regalo Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hale, vengan a los toboganes. Van corriendo xD. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Tiraos. Se tiran corriendo uno detrás de otro y le cambian el carril a Andreo. Archivo:Andreo3.png (Hasta habla rápido xD) Wooooooow. Cae con los otros expulsados. Archivo:Melita.png ¡Mirad, este es del que os hable! ¡Él me eliminó y ahora está eliminado! ¡Qué poco duró! Archivo:Andreo3.png Más que tú... En el escenario... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png A ver, Samantha, hoy haremos tríos para cantar, tú eliges los tríos. Archivo:Aura E.png Oki... Saburo, Adriana y yo... Stalin, Alfonso y Julie... Y Abbey, Dark y Lifty. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, pues esta vez canten Bad Romance cada trío, cuando uno se calle que sigan los otros. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Ok, entendimos... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, pues comiencen en 3... 2... 1... ¡Go! Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif I want your ugly I want your disease Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png I want your everything As long as its free Archivo:Aura E.png I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Archivo:Saburo sprite.gifArchivo:Adriana new sprite.pngArchivo:Aura E.png I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your lovin gAll your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Silencio... Archivo:Corredor DP.png I want your drama The touch of your hand Archivo:Alfonso eco.png I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love Archivo:New sprite julia.png Love-love-love I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Archivo:Corredor DP.pngArchivo:Alfonso eco.pngArchivo:New sprite julia.png I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your lovin gAll your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance Silencio... Archivo:Avril Sprite.png I want your horror I want your design Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Cause youre a criminal As long as your mine Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png I want your love Love-love-love I want your love Archivo:Avril Sprite.pngArchivo:Dark Sprite.pngArchivo:Blanca OCPA.png I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance I want your lovin gAll your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance. Silencio... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, ya terminaron. Jurado, a valorar. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Ni de 1 en 1, ni en parejas, ni en tríos... Patéticos. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Uhm... Han estado bien. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Son buenísimos! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, Samantha, hora de entrar en acción. Debes salvar a 2 tríos. Archivo:Aura E.png Pues... salvo al trío en el que he estado y a Abbey, Dark y Julie. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Woow. Bueno, ya llegamos al expulsado. Votennnnnn. ¿Quién debe ser el décimo expulsado de OF? Stalin Julie Alfonso Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten, voten, voten! ¡Tienen hasta mañana para votar! ¡Seguimos en OF/Día 9: Bésame... (No creada)! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Y hoy no les dejo con el vídeo porque no es apto xD Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)